


I Don't Mind

by forbala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a farmer and Shiro is a gardener/stripper, M/M, Songfic, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Shiro and Keith are dating but Shiro worries his stripper job will eventually push them apart. Keith has something to say on that.





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @buffshiro's au on twitter and specifically [this tweet](https://twitter.com/buffshiro/status/1024381906941603843). Y'all I love Yeehaw AU so much.
> 
> This takes place about 8 months into their relationship and things are getting more serious.
> 
> As a note, I tried to give enough evidence in the text that Keith has a bit of a hillbilly accent but I hate how many writers try to portray these accents in text because the text just makes it seem so bizarre and doesn't even really sound authentic, so I mostly avoid that. Just know that Keith is a hillbilly and Shiro is from the city. If you're not sure how to read Keith's accent, I strongly recommend watching the TV show Trial & Error because a) it's amazing and b) Dwayne and Carol Anne Keen are great representatives of the accent I'm picturing.

Shiro is packing his duffel bag for work when his phone rings. Keith. He smiles and answers, "Hey, honey."

"Evenin', babe. You fixin’ to go to work?"

"Yeah, packing my bag. I'm leaving at eight."

"Okay, well uh, I'm outside. Can I come up?"

"Oh! Sure, I'll be right there!" He ends the call and drops the phone on his bed, walking through his apartment where he lives above Coran’s corner store. Opening the door, there he is, Keith standing in his usual red flannel, well-worn denim, giant belt buckle, and ruddy cowboy hat. He's wearing a shy smile and carrying his guitar. 

"Can I come in?"

Shiro steps aside and Keith enters, goes to the kitchen and pulls out a chair, sets his guitar on it. Then he looks at Shiro with an expression that's both timid and extremely serious.

 _Shit_ , Shiro thinks, _this is it. He's breaking up with me._ He's known this wouldn't last. They've had a good run, almost a year, and it's the best thing Shiro's ever had. But he's a stripper and no one wants to date their stripper, not really. It's a fantasy, that's all. Shiro knew exactly what he was getting into when Keith asked him out. So when he sees that look on Keith's face, he tamps down the disappointment and steels his tender heart.

Keith takes a deep breath. "Shiro, I can see you haven't been lettin' yourself get too close to me. You been holding back. And I know why. Baby, I don't care that you strip part time. If you wanna strip full time, I'd be okay with that too. It don't bother me. I...well shit. I love you, Shiro. You're the best man I've ever known and I wouldn't give you up for nothin'. The stripping don't bother me none. So please don't leave me cause you think I got hang ups about it."

Before Shiro can respond, Keith picks up the guitar and sits down, starts strumming. His lips part and he starts singing and Shiro is blown away, both by his beautiful baritone voice and by the lyrics themselves.

_Shiro, I don’t mind if you dance on a pole_  
That don’t make you a hoe  
I don’t mind when you work until three  
If you’re leaving with me  
Gotta move, you gotta make that money, money, money  
Your money, money, money  
'Cause I know how it is, boy, go and handle your biz  
And get that money, money, money  
Make your money, money, money  
You can take off your clothes  
Long as you coming home, boy, I don’t mind  
When you get off of work I’ll be ready to go in the truck  
And when we get home we’ll have us our own private party in here  
So I don’t worry at all about the things they do or say  
I love you anyway  
You can twerk while in a split, you racking up them tips  
Your body rock and your booty poppin’, I’m proud to call you my baby  
They be lookin’, but they can’t touch you, Shiro, I’m the only one to get it  
So just go ahead and keep doing what you do, do it  
Shiro, I don’t mind if you dance on a pole  
That don’t make you a hoe  
Shiro, I don’t mind when you work until three  
If you’re leaving with me  
Go make that money, money, money  
Your money, money, money  
'Cause I know how it is, go and handle your biz  
And get that money, money, money  
Your money, money, money  
You can take off your clothes  
Long as you coming home, boy, I don’t mind 

Finishing, he puts down the guitar and steps forward then, puts his hands on Shiro's cheeks with the same tenderness he uses when birthing a goat or tending the little chicks. He rubs a thumb over Shiro's cheek, back and forth, and Shiro chokes on tears. "Okay?"

"How can you be okay with it?" Shiro challenges, still hesitant.

"You're gorgeous, Shiro. You're sweet and kind and smart. I love how you garden and bring life even to the worst patch of dirt, and I love how you own the pole and drive ever'one in town crazy. That's just two parts of the whole you. I can't love just part of you. I love ever'thing, Shiro."

"You can't bring a stripper home to your parents, Keith." The tears are flowing now and Keith wipes them away, kisses his mouth sweetly. 

"Why the hell not? Mama's an alien and daddy had to explain that to my sweet lil Korean granny. She didn't talk to either of em for a year, not til I came along. But they were in love and they figured she'd come around and she did. So who gives a shit? I love you and my parents can take us both as we are or not at all. Fuck em."

Shiro laughs through the tears and hugs Keith to his chest. "I love you too, honey. So much."

They kiss and kiss and Keith holds Shiro tight, so much so that Shiro can't even think about breaking out. 

When they do eventually pull apart, Keith asks, "Can I drive you to work? Can I stay and watch you work ever'one into a frenzy?"

Shiro laughs and nods, kisses the tip of his boyfriend's nose. They get loaded up into Keith's truck and head out.

That night, Shiro works the pole to the best of his ample skill and makes an absolute mess of tips. And when they leave, Keith takes him to his farmhouse and Shiro gives him a private show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone wants to transpose a country version of the song and record the it, I will love you forever.


End file.
